Words I Couldn't Say
by Soul of a Raven
Summary: Rae sings about words she couldn't say to the man she loved what happens when shegets the courage to say them?


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Words I Couldn't Say by Leighton Meester

**Song **Present _Flashback_

Rachel Roth walked down the road, black heels clicking against the dark pavement with each step she took, the streetlights illuminating the street. Her short blue dress ruffling in the slight breeze, her messy lavender hair pinned up, two strands framing her heart shaped face.

"**In a book, in a box, in the closet,**" Rachel sang as she walked under the streetlight, thoughts on what just happened. _They were standing beneath the moonlight, swaying back and forth to the music coming from the stereo of his car._"**In a line, in a song I once heard,**" _"You look beautiful tonight, Rae." Logan said his emerald eyes shining with affection as he gently brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. She felt her lips form a smile as she looked down at the ground, a small blush dusting her pale cheeks._"**In a moment on a front porch late one June,**" She walked farther down the pavement, regret pulsing through her veins with every step she took. _"I love you, Rachel." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending chills creeping up her spine. _"**In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon,**"" She sang lost in thought. _"I… I," She tried to form the words, but they wouldn't come out. She couldn't say it._** "There it was on the tip of my tongue, There you were and I had never been that far, There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms,**" She sang wrapping her arms around herself. _She shook her head, staring down at the ground. She felt the cold breeze as his arms unwrapped themselves around her body._

"There it was at the tips of my fingers,

"**And I let it all slip away,**" _She watched as he walked to his car. _She reached out as if to grasp him, as if he was still there, standing in front of her, but she knew he wasn't. Rachel lowered her arm._She watched as he got in the car, shutting the door as soon as he was in. She watched as he drove away from her. _"**What do I do now that you're gone**, **No backup plan, no second chance,**" _She sank to the ground._"**And no one else to blame, All I can hear in the silence that remains,**" _"I love you, too." She said her body shaking as she cried._"**Are the words I couldn't say,**""**There's a rain that will never stop fallin', There's a wall that I tried to take down,**" She walked past a couple, smiling faintly as she remembered when they first met."**What I should have said just wouldn't pass my lips, So I held back and now we've come to this,**""**And it's too late now,**" She heard the man whisper 'I love you' to his lover. "**What do I do now that you're gone,**" It sounded so easy to say. "**No backup plan, no second chance, And no one else to blame, All I can hear in the silence that remains,**"'I love you too.' She heard the girl whisper back.** "Are the words I couldn't say,"**"**I should have found the way to tell you how I felt,**" She leaned against a streetlight pole a safe distance away from the happy couple.** "Now the one I'm telling is myself," **_"I love you," She said, standing up off the ground. Why couldn't she just say those simple three words?_"**What do I do now that you're gone,**" She raised her hands to grip the sides of her head, shaking it furiously."**No backup plan, no second chance, And no one else to blame,**" She lowered her hands to wrap her arms around herself."**All I can hear in the silence that remains,"** _"I love you."_ **"Are the words I couldn't say,"**

"**What do I do" **_**"What do I do?"**_** "now that you're gone," **_**"What do I say?"**_** "No backup plan, no second chance, And no one else to blame, All I can hear in the silence that remains," **"Rachel!" **"Are the words I couldn't say,"**"Rachel?"

What do I do (What do I do?) now that you're gone (What do I say?)  
No backup plan, no second chance

She turned around to see a man getting out of a car, the streetlight illuminating his sharp features. Logan.

**And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains **

Rachel ran towards him, tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "I love you," She said through the tears. "I love you so much." He wrapped his arms around her, laying his head on top of hers.**  
Are the words I couldn't say**

"I love you, too."


End file.
